


Alone but Not Lonely

by voidofwriting



Category: DreamSMP - Fandom
Genre: Bad Parents, Gen, Grocery Au!!! by getouttamyswamp!!, Lonely Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, and hes home alone :(, it is now more than just a sick fic, luckily he has caring friends, ranboo gets sick :(, such a good au, uh oh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidofwriting/pseuds/voidofwriting
Summary: Ranboo is left alone a lot. He's used to it.But sometimes, you just need friends to come help you out.AU created by getouttamyswamp here on Ao3!! Go check out the AU, its awesome and I literally love it so much
Relationships: Ranboo & Grayson | Purpled, Ranboo & Philza, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), platonic relationships only!!
Comments: 69
Kudos: 1099
Collections: Dream SMP Grocery Store AU





	1. i just needed company now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [getouttamyswamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [DreamSMP Grocery Store AU headcannons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393056) by [getouttamyswamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/pseuds/getouttamyswamp). 



> lowkey based on the Ranboo angst idea in the headcannons story. so uh, go check that out.

Ranboo was used to being left alone. HIs parents had been going on business trips ever since he was eight, and now that he was older they were getting longer and longer. He could take care of himself, he knew he could.

They’d left that morning, before he woke up. He shoved down his bitter feelings. He was used to this, this was normal. Unlike the past, however, there was no envelope of grocery money on the counter. Instead, there was a post-it note stuck haphazardly to the fridge, obviously a last minute thought.

(He deflated at the idea that  _ he _ was a last minute thought.)

**Ranboo-**

**Since you have a job now, we’ve decided that you can provide for your own food while we’re gone. Don’t invite anyone over, and keep the house clean.**

**-Mom and Dad**

That was it. No “I love you”, no “Sorry for leaving you alone again, see you soon!”, not even a goodbye. Just a typical “Don’t wreck the house.”

Ranboo sighed, opening the fridge. There was barely anything there. A jug of (probably spoiled) milk, leftover Chinese food he’d ordered last night, and an egg carton that he knew for a fact only had one egg left. His parents had been home for the past couple of weeks- he’d thought they’d handle it. After all, they were adults. But, obviously, they hadn’t.

He took out the Chinese food and stuck it in the microwave. Not exactly breakfast food, but it would do.

Ranboo’s phone buzzed as he was waiting, and he pulled it from his pocket, knowing exactly what it was. Tommy always woke up at the same time, and he always texted their group chat before doing anything else. Something about how he was the most responsible so he had to make sure they were all awake. Ranboo hadn’t ever told him that he was always awake for hours before he ever texted.

**TOMMY: WAKE UP FUCKERS**

He rolled his eyes, texting back with one hand as the microwave beeped. The food was steaming. It felt nice on his hand.

**good morning tommy**

The reply was almost instantaneous. 

**TOMMY: you text like a grandma**

**Purp: i’m pretty sure grandma’s wouldnt have autocaps off**

**TOMMY: shut up bitch**

Ranboo laughed, sitting down at the kitchen table. He was halfway through his breakfast when he realised that he wouldn’t have anything for lunch-

Oh well. He could eat after school when he got to work. Wouldn’t be the first time.

Maybe he could bargain for a longer shift too, so he wouldn’t have to go home as soon.

It was 6:30am. School didn’t start until 7:45, but it was a forty minute walk, so Ranboo had to leave now. (He’d take the bus if he could, but the bus didn’t run through his neighborhood. One of the fun quirks about living here.) He threw the container away and stretched.

His jacket was getting a little small. He kept getting taller, which honestly was getting annoying. He was already like a giant compared to his classmates, he didn’t need to get any taller. Making sure he had his key in his pocket, he headed out the door.

~~~

The school day was long, and rough. Ranboo was exhausted by the time the final bell rang, but he shook himself awake, because he had work, and homework he needed to do after that. The perks of being in several AP and honors classes.

Tommy and Purpled were waiting for him at the door. They were all scheduled today, so they were walking together. (Tubbo didn’t have a shift until later, when he would replace Purpled. He couldn’t usually take right after school shifts because he had to watch his younger sisters until his parents got home from work.)

“Hey guys,” Ranboo said, adjusting his backpack. It was heavy with the wait of his laptop and textbooks, but he needed it to do his work later, during his break.

Tommy grinned, swinging an arm around Ranboo’s neck, making him bend down awkwardly. He was, after all, fairly taller than Tommy. “About time you got here Big Man! Thought you’d forgot or some shit, and we’d have to chase down the bus!”

Ranboo rolled his eyes.

Purpled put his phone away from where he had been texting, standing up straighter. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late.”

(They weren’t anywhere close to being late. None of the boys wanted to stick around the school any longer than they had to.)

Tommy chatted in their ears the whole walk, telling some story about how Tubbo had almost cussed out their teacher. He was good at storytelling, knowing when to make it funny and when to act completely serious. It was one of the things Ranboo had always admired about him.

Soon enough they were at the store, creeping into the employee entrance and waving to Wilbur, who ignored them in favor of strumming his guitar. Ranboo had always wondered why Wilbur kept a guitar in the break room.

He set his backpack in “his” corner- there was an old, slightly broken table there, and it was tucked away and barely visible. Everyone else preferred the bigger, more open one, so he was pretty much all alone back there- and tugged on his vest.

“Anything in the fridge?” Ranboo asked. Purpled shook his head.

“Just Sapnap’s weird melon milk. I wouldn’t recommend drinking that.”

Ranboo made a face. “Ew. Yeah, no thanks, that sounds disgusting.” Looks like he’d be heading to the deli.

The store was surprisingly pretty quiet for this time of day. That was good, Ranboo mused, that means he could maybe get some more break time. He waved at Phil behind the deli counter.

“Hey mate,” Phil said, drying his hands and pulling on a new pair of gloves. “How was school?”

Phil always acted like  _ such _ a dad.

“It was alright,” Ranboo said. He was more focused on the smell in the air, and the way his stomach had started growling before he had even gotten close to the deli. “Can I get a-”

“Chicken and cheese wrap with extra cheese, hold the tomatoes?”

Ranboo glanced up, blinking in surprise. Phil had already started making the wrap, smiling. 

“Uh, yeah. Thanks.”

“You get the same thing every time,” Phil said with a chuckle. “I’d be more surprised if you  _ didn’t  _ get it.”

Ranboo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Seems like he’s pretty predictable.

“Thanks Phil,” he said, taking the wrap carefully, making sure nothing spilled out. He went to pull out his wallet, but Phil waved him off. 

“Just take it, you seem like you need it.”

The words were casual, but Ranboo’s stomach sank. Was- was it really that obvious?

He went back to the break room, thinking. The wrap tasted amazing- Phil really was a master of his craft. He couldn’t stop frowning though, because he really didn’t think he was that obvious.

Whatever. He could think about this later, when he didn’t have to focus on other, more important things.

Ranboo headed out to the cash register to start his shift.

~~~

It had already been five days since his parents had been home, and Ranboo was pretty sure he was dying.

He certainly felt like death- everything was blurry, and he was hungry, but even the thought of eating made his stomach clench uncomfortably. He was also freezing, which definitely wasn’t a good sign considering he’d dug out his puffy winter coat. He hadn’t been this sick in a long time.

Ranboo pressed a hand against his pounding head, groaning. Oh god, even the light was hurting his head. He stumbled against the wall and flipped it off.

He had- he had to get to school. There was a unit test in history, and a quiz in math- and he had work after school- he couldn’t just skip.

But maybe he could just- Ranboo stumbled to the kitchen floor, glancing up at the ceiling with bleary eyes. He wasn’t sure how he had gotten down here, but he didn’t think he could get up. Actually, it was kind of comfortable… 

Ranboo was out before he had another chance to think.

~~~

Tubbo frowned as the bell for second block rang, officially starting the class. Ranboo hadn't shown. He hadn't said anything about being absent, so… this was weird.

He leaned over and tapped Purpled on the shoulder. "Have you seen Ranboo today?"

"No. I don't think he's here today, he wasn't in first either," Purpled said, shaking his head. Tubbo's frown grew. 

"He hasn't been looking good recently…"

Purpled shrugged. "We could go check on him after school if you want." The worried look on his face betrayed his casual words. 

Tubbo paused. "Do we know where he lives?"

That left Purpled on a pause. They both came to a sudden realization at the same time- they'd all spent time at their houses (Tubbo's, Purpled's, and Tommy's), but they'd never once gone to Ranboo's.

"I'm calling him," Tubbo said, scrambling for his phone while still trying to remain unseen by the teacher. (Luckily, they sat in the very back.)

The phone rang. And rang, and rang, until Tubbo was greeted by an answering machine. He hung up and tried again. Nothing.

"Call Phil," Purpled suggested as Tubbo dialed again. "He can get Ranboo's address from Dream and he has a car."

It went to the answering machine again. Tubbo groaned, moving to call Phil instead.

He picked up on the first ring.

“Tubbo? Aren’t you in school?”

“Phil, are you at work?” Tubbo asked, ignoring the question. 

Phil frowned, shifting his phone from one hand to the other as he grabbed his coat. “No, I’m heading there now though. What’s wrong?”

“I’m gonna need you to get Ranboo’s address from Dream, please.”

Phil paused. “What?”

“Ranboo didn’t show up to school today, and he’s been acting off all week. We need someone to check on him. Please, Phil.”

Now that he thought about it, Ranboo had seemed really tired and sluggish all week. And Tubbo seemed really worried…

He sighed. He really had basically adopted all these kids, hadn’t he?”

“Alright, fine, but if he just took an off day I’m blaming you.”

Tubbo hung up quickly after thanking him, and Phil sighed again. Well, looks like his morning plans were changing.

~~~

Surely Ranboo didn’t  _ really _ live here.

Phil pulled up outside the tiny house, apprehensive. It really was  _ tiny _ , and not to mention in like- the worst possible part of town. There was a broken wooden fence beside the house, and spray paint on the (broken) porch. The yard was overgrown. There weren’t any cars outside.

It looked abandoned, other than the light on inside.

Phil got out of his car, carefully making his way over to the front door. He knocked twice, loudly, but there wasn’t any answer. 

“Ranboo?” he called. No answer. Phil twisted the doorknob- the door creaked open.

“Ranboo?” he called again, stepping inside.

A low groan caught his attention. Light spilled through an open doorway, looking like it led to a kitchen of some sort. Phil gripped his phone, and walked over.

He nearly dropped it when he made it over.

Ranboo was laying on the floor, barely conscious. He was struggling to push himself up, dressed in a thick coat and jeans, soaked in sweat. Phil rushed over.

“Woah, woah, it's okay! Calm down, you’re gonna get hurt-”

“Phil?” Ranboo said weakly. Phil’s heart clenched seeing the teenager like this.

“Yeah, it's me bud. What’s wrong? Where are your parents?”

“Business trip. They’ve been gone a while. I think- I think I’m sick,” Ranboo said, sniffling.

Phil blinked, anger and concern pulsing through his veins. His parents really just- left him alone like this? He pushed the feelings back though- for now he needed to focus on Ranboo.

“Yeah, I think you’re sick. Do you want to come to my house? Kristen and I can help you get better.” He didn’t care if Ranboo said no. They’d just come here if he did.

Ranboo hummed, his energy drained too much to speak anymore. Phil decided to take it as a yes.

“Here, grab my arm.”

He helped the boy stand, basically having to support his whole weight. They honestly might have to go to the hospital, Ranboo  _ had _ passed out before he’d gotten there… For now though, he’d focus on getting him to the car and calling Kristen.

He spotted the sticky note from the corner of his eye, still stuck on the fridge. Another bolt of anger rushed through him. He pulled it off and balled it up.

~~

“Hey, Kristen? How’d you feel about, uh, fostering?”

  
  
  
  



	2. yeah, i just needed someone around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life, sadly, goes back to normal for Ranboo.  
> He doesn't know why he's so upset about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW i did not expect all the love or want for more chapters. So i hope you enjoy this second chapter!! its much shorter, but there are more coming! Wooo!!!  
> also, side note: i do not think this is actually how his parents act. I'm sure they're great people, this is just fanfiction, using Ranboo's character personality. (if any cc ever wants me to take this down, i will)  
> for now, enjoy!!

Ranboo paced nervously around his room, chewing on what was left of his fingernails. It was a bad habit, and they were already down to nubs, but it was grounding, and, in a weird way, comforting.

His parents were coming home today. They were coming home in twenty-three minutes, to be specific.

And then… he had to talk to them. About something pretty important.

He kicked at his pillow. It had fallen onto the floor, and he hadn’t bothered to pick it back up yet. His backpack was by the door, still full of his school things.

Why were they taking so long? Surely twenty minutes wasn’t  _ that _ long. Surely they’d be home soon.

He bit his lip. It was almost time for his shift at work. If they didn’t get home soon, he’d have to wait to talk.  _ Again. _

Spoiler alert: they didn’t show.

Ranboo was halfway through his walk to work when his phone chimed. He pulled it out eagerly, thinking it was one of his friends.

It was his mom.

**Mom: We’ll be gone a few more days. I trust you’ve been taking care of the house?**

He deflated visibly, a bad taste in his mouth. Shakily, he typed out a response.

**of course.**

**would it be okay if i stayed at a friend’s house for a few days until you get back?**

He watched as she started typing, then stopped, then started again.

**Mom: What did you do.**

**nothing! promise!**

**i’m just- lonely**

**Mom: You’re doing fine at home. We haven’t gotten any calls from the school, so no.**

**can i call you?**

He’d never asked that before.

Ranboo’s breath caught in his throat. Oh god. Why had he asked that? She was probably busy, and he’d probably interrupted. He couldn’t interrupt his mom’s work.

**Mom: I’m busy Ranboo.**

**sorry mom**

**Mom: Make sure you do your homework. We’ll see you when we get home.**

**love you mom**

No response.

Ranboo tucked his phone into his hoodie pocket, curling his fingers tightly around it. He wasn’t surprised. This was common, his mom and dad were busy people.

(He just wished they’d spend more time with him.)

Whatever. It was fine, he was used to it, and now he had work.

Tubbo waved him over when he walked through the main doors, grinning. Ranboo beamed back. He hadn’t seen the brunette all weekend, or Monday or Tuesday, as he had been recovering from his sickness. (He’d stayed with Phil and Kristen, Phil’s wife, during that, and he honestly thought those were some of the best days of his life.)

He would’ve gone back to Phil’s if his mom had said yes.

(Phil had been looking into fostering Ranboo. But that wasn’t exactly legally possible, so they’d decided to let Ranboo come stay with them while his parents were gone. Anytime. It wasn’t perfect, but it would work.)

“Ranboo! My man! How are you?”

Tubbo leaned onto the counter, elbows propped on a thick stack of folded grocery bags.

Ranboo laughed. “A lot better now, thanks.” He snagged an apron from behind the check-out counter, moving to take Tubbo’s place. He’d let Tubbo check him in, that’s what they usually did.

“I’m glad! You had me… worried.” He quieted at the end, voice going softer.

_ Uh oh. Feelings. _

He shrugged. What could he even say to that?

Tubbo opened his mouth, but his phone alarm went off, making him jump. He smiled sheepishly at Ranboo.

“I’ve gotta go, I’m supposed to rewrite an essay tonight.” He rolled his eyes, and Ranboo stifled another laugh. Tubbo’s dyslexia was… something, that was for sure. (He could still remember the time Tubbo mixed up books and boobs. That was funny.) “I’ll clock you in.”

“Bye Tubbo,” he said with a wave.

Tubbo vanished into the break room, and Ranboo heaved a sigh, slumping over the counter. Something about that conversation left him really drained. He didn’t know why.

A customer pushed their cart over. He stood up straight and smiled, activating customer service mode.

After all, he had work to do.

~~~

Phil came up to him just before his shift was over.

He was wiping down the register, humming along to the song playing through the speakers. (One of Wilbur’s, he wasn’t sure which one.) Phil cleared his throat to get his attention.

Ranboo startled. “Oh! Hey Phil.”

“Hi mate.” Phil grinned, flipping over the closed sign to show that this lane was, indeed, closed. Ranboo flushed. He always forgot to do that. “How’d things go with your parents? You good to stay with us next time they’re gone?”

Instant panic.

That’s right, the only reason he’d even gone home was because his parents were supposed to be home. Otherwise he would’ve just stayed with Phil. Phil, who was currently waiting for him to answer.

Should he tell him his parents hadn’t gotten home yet? No, then Phil would want him to stay at his house, and his mom said he had to stay home. But he had to tell Phil.

“It went well,” he said, smiling, even though he was screaming inside. “They even said they’re gonna be here longer, they felt bad about me getting sick.”

Why, oh WHY had he done that. He’d lied to Phil. Phil was going to hate him if he found out.

_ I just… won’t let him find out. Ever _ , Ranboo thought firmly.

He’d just be alone for a few more days until they actually came home and he asked them. Then everything would be fine. Easy.

Phil would never even know he’d lied.

“That’s great! About time you got some family time.” He stepped back, away from the counter. “I’ll let you get home then, no use holding you up. See you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow,” he confirmed. Phil smiled again, then left, heading back to the deli.

God, what a mess.


End file.
